playwarframefandomcom_ko-20200213-history
틀:MyMods/WarframeMods
} | DB = | VB = | BB = | AB = | SB = | DG = | VG = | BG = | AG = | SG = | }} } | MegaBlank = | Null Star = | Antimatter Drop = | Worm Hole = | Molecular Prime = | Mind Control = | Psychic Bolts = | Chaos = | Absorb = | Rhino Charge = | Iron Skin = | Roar = | Stomp = | Venom = | Molt = | Contagion = | Miasma = | Well Of Life = | Energy Vampire = | Link = | Blessing = | Tesla = | Bounce = | Bastille = | Vortex = | Shock = | Speed = | Electric Shield = | Overload = | Decoy = | Invisibility = | Switch Teleport = | Radial Disarm = | Pull = | Shield Polarize = | Bullet Attractor = | Crush = | Sonic Boom = | Sonar = | Silence = | Sound Quake = | Slash Dash = | Radial Blind = | Super Jump = | Radial Javelin = | Freeze = | Ice Wave = | Snow Globe = | Avalanche = | Fireball = | Fire Blast = | Overheat = | World On Fire = | Shuriken = | Smoke Screen = | Teleport = | Blade Storm = | Rip Line = | Warcry = | Paralysis = | Hysteria = | Soul Punch = | Terrify = | Desecrate = | Shadows Of The Dead = | Acrobat = | Antitoxin = | Blind Rage = | Continuity = | Constitution = | Diamond Skin = | Enemy Sense = | Equilibrium = | Fast Deflection = | Flame Repellent = | Fleeting Expertise = | Flow = | Fortitude = | Handspring = | Heavy Impact = | Insulation = | Intensify = | Intruder = | Lightning Rod = | Marathon = | Maglev = | Master Thief = | Narrow Minded = | Natural Talent = | Overextended = | Parry = | Provoked = | Quick Thinking = | Quick Rest = | Rage = | Redirection = | Reflection = | Reflex Guard = | Retribution = | Rush = | Shield Flux = | Shock Absorbers = | Steel Fiber = | Streamline = | Stretch = | Sure Footed = | Undying Will = | Thief's Wit = | Vigor = | Vitality = | Warm Coat = | Berserker = | Corrupt Charge = | Fever Strike = | Finishing Touch = | Focus Energy = | Fury = | Heavy Trauma = | Jagged Edge = | Killing Blow = | Melee Channel = | Melee Prowess = | Molten Impact = | North Wind = | Organ Shatter = | Power Throw = | Pressure Point= | Quick Return= | Reach= | Rebound= | Reflex Coil= | Rending Strike= | Second Wind= | Shocking Touch= | Smite Corpus= | Smite Grineer= | Smite Infested= | Spoiled Strike= | Sundering Strike= | True Steel= | Virulent Scourge= | Whirlwind= | Voltaic Strike= | Pistol Pestilence = | Barrel Diffusion= | Concussion Rounds= | Convulsion= | Deep Freeze= | Expel Corpus= | Expel Grineer= | Expel Infested= | Gunslinger= | Hawk Eye= | Heated Charge= | Hollow Point= | Hornet Strike= | Ice Storm= | Lethal Torrent= | Magnum Force= | No Return= | Pathogen Rounds= | Pistol Ammo Mutation= | Pistol Gambit= | Pistol Pestilience= | Quickdraw= | Razor Shot= | Seeker= | Slip Magazine= | Steady Hands= | Stopping Power= | Stunning Speed= | Suppress= | Sure Shot= | Tainted Clip= | Target Cracker= | Trick Mag= | Jolt = | Accelerated Blast = | Ammo Stock = | Blaze = | Blunderbuss = | Burdened Magazine = | Charged Shell = | Chilling Grasp = | Cleanse Corpus = | Cleanse Grineer = | Cleanse Infested = | Contagious Spread = | Flechette = | Hell's Chamber = | Incendiary Coat = | Point Blank = | Ravage = | Seeking Force = | Shell Compression = | Shotgun Ammo Mutation = | Shotgun Savvy = | Shotgun Spazz = | Tactical Pump = | Tainted Shell = | Toxic Barrage = | Vicious Spread = | Shell Shock = | Ammo Drum = | Arrow Mutation = | Bane of Corpus = | Bane of Grineer = | Bane of Infested = | Charged Chamber = | Critical Delay = | Cryo Rounds = | Eagle Eye = | Fast Hands = | Firestorm = | Hammer Shot = | Heavy Caliber = | Hellfire = | High Voltage = | Hush = | Infected Clip = | Magazine Warp = | Malignant Force = | Metal Auger = | Piercing Hit = | Point Strike = | Primed Chamber = | Rifle Ammo Mutation = | Rifle Aptitude = | Rupture = | Sawtooth Clip = | Serration = | Shred = | Sniper Ammo Mutation = | Speed Trigger = | Split Chamber = | Stabilizer = | Stormbringer = | Tainted Mag = | Thunderbolt = | Vile Precision = | Vital Sense = | Wildfire = | High Voltage = | Coolant Leak = | Crowd Dispersion = | Fast Deflection (Sentinel) = | Fatal Attraction = | Fired Up = | Ghost = | Guardian = | Investigator = | Redirection (Sentinel) = | Regen = | Revenge = | Sanctuary = | Spare Parts = | Self Destruct = | Steel Fiber (Sentinel) = | Striker = | Swift Deth = | Targeting Receptor = | Thumper = | Vacuum = | Vaporize = | Vitality (Sentinel) = | Warrior = }} } |MegaBlank| | } | VG = }+ }}})/2 round 0}} | BG = }+ }}})/2 round 0}} | DG = }+ }}})/2 round 0}} | AG = }+ }}})/2 round 0}} | SG = }+ }}})/2 round 0}} | DB = }+ }}})*1.3 round 0}} | VB = }+ }}})*1.3 round 0}} | BB = }+ }}})*1.3 round 0}} | AB = }+ }}})*1.3 round 0}} | SB = }+ }}})*1.3 round 0}} | }+ }}}}} }} }} This is the sub template for Template:MyMods. This is for Mods. If you need to add a mod to this page, you need to add it to the Mod switch. How to add mods Simply go to the mod switch section and replace the blue text with appropriate text: Category:User Builds templates